Together we Stand
by Bumblebee223
Summary: Sideswipe is the lay back fun loving 'bot who's always been happy. Right? What happens when Sideswipes past comes back to haunt him and the gap in his spark is making itself known. Join Sideswipe and the rest of the Autobot's to patch the wounds left in his spark, and maybe even gain a new teammate in the process. Brotherly fluff included. Robots in Disguise 2015 universe.
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter one***

It was a quiet night on the freeway. No cars, No people, perfect for Sideswipe to finally get out of the troubles back at base.

' _Finally'_ thought Sideswipe ' _No one around. I'm alone at last'._

He turned off the freeway and into the nearby woods. Slowly, he stopped near the edge of a small cliff and transformed into his robot mode. He sat down on the edge and towards the night sky. If someone knew the constellations well enough, they would know that he was looking towards his home planet Cybertron.

"I miss you bro." Whispered Sideswipe, barely even louder then the small breeze swaying thru the thick trees surrounding him.

His spark clenched at finally saying those words out loud. The entire time that the Autobots' had been on Earth, he had kept a mask up. He made everyone think that he was perfectly happy and didn't have any problems going on in life, other than the Deception's'. Made them think he was living a trouble fee life. But he wasn't. Not with his past slowly catching up with him and his 'bro' not with him.

Finally he took off the mask and revealed to the world what was happening in his spark. He cried. Putting his helm into his servos as he let all of his emotions out.

Sideswipe had thought that no one had noticed him leaving base. But… He was very wrong. Fix-it had seen him leaving and told the rest of the team about this. Bumblebee and Strongarm had left the base to why he had just up and left. They thought that he would be out street racing or something, but they didn't expect this.

Bumblebee and Strongarm were just driving near the cliff edge behind some trees and saw the whole thing. From the whisper to now to say they were shocked would be an understatement, they didn't know what to even think! Sideswipe was the care-free and mischievous prankster of the team. He had a reputation. And here he is, showing what has really been happening in his spark and the pain he's for some reason feeling and taking off that mask that no one even knew he had on!

Bumblebee and Strongarm looked at each other. They went to move closer but accidentally stepped on a fallen branch making a cracking sound.

Sideswipe quickly in one swift move stood up, spun towards their direction, and pulled out his katannas.

"Wh-who's the"?! Asked Sideswipe, trying to wipe away his energon tears with his shoulder.

"It's just us Sideswipe" said Bumblebee walking over to Sideswipe.

Sideswipe sighed and put his katannas away saying "Oh, sorry. Wait. How long were you standing there"?

"Long enough" said Strongarm walking over to the two mechs.

"Are you alright? Why were you crying?" Trying to figure out what was bothering her teammate.

"Uh… I wasn't crying. What are you talking about?" Said Sideswipe trying, and failing, to put his mask back up. Tears still slowly coming out of his optics.

"Sideswipe, we saw the whole thing. What happened?" Asked Bumblebee also curious about his friend's situation.

"None of your business… Let's just, go back to base" said Sideswipe transforming and starting up his engine.

Bumblebee and Strongarm just looked at each other and sighed. The two followed after Sideswipe and went back to base. The drive back to base was silent, (luckily) but also extremely awkward (unlucky). Thoughts were running thru all of their heads. But Sideswipe was the most worried. They saw the whole fragging thing! This is goanna put a major dent in his reputation, if not destroy it! Strongarm is goanna tease him like crazy! Oh what fun life is going to be now.

When they got back to base it was even WORSE! They all transformed into their robot modes and walked over to the rest of the team. Sideswipes optics were still a little red from crying and if you listened close enough, you could hear him sniffling a little.

"Welcome back to race – trace – BASE" greeted Fix-it pounding his chassis a couple times to get the right word out.

Sideswipe mumbled a 'hi' and walked over to his small make-shift berth room.

No one spoke of what had happened the rest of the night. The rest of the team was still unaware of Sideswipes mask being let down (and the mask itself). Bumblebee and Strongarm decided to talk with Sideswipe in the morning and slowly, everyone went to bed.

 **Time skip**

 _ **Morning**_

Once everyone was awake, Bumblebee decided it was a good time to talk to Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe" said Bumblebee to the warrior who was currently sharpening his katannas.

Sideswipe looked up and said "Yeah".

Bumblebee motioned for Sideswipe to follow him and Sideswipe did. The two walked over to the part of the junk yard where nobody could hear them and they sat down on two large tires. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Sideswipe said:

"I miss him". Bumblebee didn't entirely know how to reply. Who does he miss so much? Why didn't he tell him about the pain he's going thru? How long has he been going thru it?! Bumblebee had many questions but he knew now was not the time to ask some of them.

"Who do you miss?" asked Bumblebee putting a servo on Sideswipes shoulder.

"Sunny… I haven't seen him in so long. I – I don't know how to find him again" Sideswipe replied. Tears were starting to form in his optics, but he was able to stop them and he started to shove away all of those feelings again. No. Crying won't help. It never helped before so why should it help now.

"It's okay Sideswipe. We'll help you find him. I'm sue Sunny is alright" said Bumblebee trying to help his teammate- no, friend get thru this pain and loss he felt in his spark.

"Thanks 'Bee" said Sideswipe standing up and turning to go back to everyone else. Bumblebee followed him and the two joined the rest of the group.

"HEY SIDESWIPE, CATCH" yelled Grimlock throwing a giant piece of scrap metal to Sideswipe.

"WOAH" Sideswipe was able to doge out of the way and didn't get hit by the giant metal ball.

"Oh, um, sorry Sideswipe… you okay?" said Grimlock seeing his mistake and apologizing for it.

"It's okay big guy. I'm fine." Replied Sideswipe standing back up right to show he was fine, "No Biggy. Really, I'm fi-"Sideswipe never got to finish his sentence. The scrap metal ball had hit a wall of junk behind Sideswipe and the giant pile fell down right on top of him.

"SIDESWIPE" was the last thing he heard before he went into shut down. He tried his best to stay in the world of the conscious but to no avail. Everything went black.

 **Time skip**

 _ **Bumblebees POV**_

"SIDESWIPE" all of us yelled at the same time. Me and Grimlock went over to his unconscious frame and dug him out of all of the scrap.

"Bring him over here" Said Fix-it preparing a berth for Sideswipe. "Don't worry, he should be fine".

"Alright. Is he damaged at all?" I asked.

"He should be fine other than a few dents in his helm" replied Fix-it. He reached over to a part in his processor to turn him on-line again. As soon as he did turn on-line though Sideswipe wasn't exactly himself.

His helm kept giving off sparks and making buzzing noises. He also looked like he was in pain. And a lot of it.

"Fix-it, what's happening" I said, looking to the mini bot for an answer. Fix-it quickly shut Sideswipe down again.

"Well, it seems that Sideswipes processor got a little, um, jumbled up" replied Fix-it opening up Sideswipes helm to go to work fixing it. After a little while Fix-it said:

"Bumblebee sir, it seems that a certain programming in Sideswipes processor has been shut down for a long while. Should I activate this program?" I thought this over a bit and said:

"Sure Fix-it. Time to see Sideswipes full personality".

Once Fix-it turned the programing on the powered up Sideswipe to get him back online. WE just weren't entirely prepared for what happened next…

 _ **Sideswipes POV**_

Suggested music: Monster by Skillet

When I woke up from my little recharge nap I felt different. Not in a good way though. Oh no. They turned the program on. No no no no no. NO. I don't want to hurt them. I turned that program off for a reason.

Anger. Hate. I need to fight to live. NO, these are my friends. Stop! Fight! Ugh.

I opened my optics and jumped off of the berth pulling out my katannas at the same time

"Sideswipe" said Bumblebee, not aware of what had just been unleased. "What are you doing"?!

I said nothing. I wanted to scream for them to run, but my programming stopped me from doing it.

I grabbed my helm. I have to fight back. I can't hurt them.

They all started to walk towards me. "Sideswipe, are you okay?" Asked Strongarm.

"R-r-ru-"I tried so hard to tell them.

"What is it Sideswipe?" asked Rustle who was standing next to Fix-it on the plat form on the Alchemor.

"RUN" I finally got it out. But that caused the programming to kick in.

While they were all trying to figure out what I meant I lunged for the biggest one. In this case, Grimlock. I am so dead.

I put my battle mask on and started to swing my katannas at Grimlock. I flipped off of him and landed in front of Drift. He pulled out his katannas and we started to go full sword fight on each other. It was a little cool. But I was still sooooo dead.

Bumblebee came running up behind me but I sadly saw him coming and I swung one of my Katannas towards him. It flew thru the air but I still had enough mental strength to force the swing to miss. It landed right next to his helm. I'm in so much trouble after this.

"Fix-it! What kind of program was that?!" Yelled Bumblebee. Yup. They started up that program. I tried to gain control over my processor but I didn't have much of a chance in that battle. I was able to gain a little control and it hurt like PIT! I fell to the ground clutching my helm as a fiery pain flared thru my processor. Scrap I forgot about that. If I tried to fight back, the programming fought back. SCRAP!

Having me on the ground did open up a chance for them to pin me to the ground though. One good thing. But… I was still in pain. A lot of it too. I heard Fix-it say:

"The programing's designation is ' _Gladiator programing'_ whatever that beans – knees – MEANS."

I mentally face palmed at that last comment. Really Fix-it, really. I blacked out again, but this time I welcomed it. When I wake up I'm going to get pit. Aren't I.

 _ **To be continued…**_

Bumblebee223: I hope you all enjoyed that first Chapter!

Sideswipe: You seriously brought my Gladiator programming into this. Did you have to?

Bumblebee223: No, I didn't _have to_. But I wanted to!

Sideswipe: Can't wait for the next chapter.

Bumblebee223: Shut it. Besides, the next chapter will be a little better for you.

Sideswipe: A little?

Bumblebee224: Yes, a little. Deal with it. Please R&R

P.S. This does not mean I'm giving up on my other story. Anyway Have an Awesome day!:D


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS… Enjoy! :D**

 ***chapter two***

Sideswipes head was pounding. What had just happened? Oh, ya. Gladiator stuff… That will be fun to have to explain to the others.

Sideswipe slowly opened his optics. He looked around to see that he was strapped to a med berth, with everyone else starring at him. Most of them trying to catch their breaths.

"Hay… what happened to you guys?" Asked Sideswipe even though he already knew the answer, He was just trying to play it off. Even though it was obvious that he couldn't.

"We were about to ask you that same question" replied Bumblebee walking towards Sideswipe.

"What are you talking about?" Said Sideswipe. That excuse was going to most likely fail.

"You attacked all of us! That's what happened. Mind telling _us_ about that gladiator programming in your head" said Strongarm, also walking towards Sideswipe. Yep, it failed. Sideswipes face was a picture of true fear. They knew. He thought that he had escaped his past and that he would never have to talk about that subject again.

"Th- that's p- personal" said Sideswipe. His voice cracking under the subject.

"You can tell us Sideswipe. We're your friends" said Grimlock. "Besides. I wanna know where you learned to punch so hard".

"I- I'll tell you i-if you let me off o-of this berth" replied Sideswipe, he shifted uncomfortably underneath every 'bots gaze.

"Alright" said Bumblebee. They released Sideswipe and Stood back, allowing him some space.

"Okay, now can you tell bus – lusts – US" asked Fix-it as he pounded his chest".

"Sure" replied Sideswipe. "You might want to sit down, this is a long story". Everyone sat down including Sideswipe.

"So, I used to be a… G-gladiator". Almost all of the 'bots in the group went wide eyed. Humans also.

"You mean you battled in the pits of Kaon?!" asked Bumblebee, trying to wrap this around his head.

"Yeah. It wasn't something I wanted to do but we were forced" said Sideswipe in a sad tone.

"Y-you've killed someone?! Before the war!" asked Strongarm.

"Yes!" snapped Sideswipe. "Can we just go on with the back story?" Every 'bot nodded.

"So I grew up fighting for my life in the pits. But I at least wasn't alone"

"What do you mean you mean you weren't alone?" asked Rustle.

"I, um, sort of have a… Twin brother, who fought with me". Everyone just stared in disbelief. Sideswipe had a TWIN! Theirs two of him.

"You have a twin!?" repeated Strongarm slowly.

"Yeah. His name is Sunstreaker. I haven't seen him in…" Sideswipe trailed off, remembering how long he has been away from his other half. Tears started to form in his optics.

"It's okay Sideswipe. It must be hard for you" said Bumblebee.

"It's hard for both of us" replied Sideswipe looking down as he tried to shove his feelings down again.

"Are you okay Sideswipe?" Asked Denny noticing the sadness in Sideswipe.

"Yeah. I'm fine" answered Sideswipe.

Nobody really knew what to do. They had never seen this side of Sideswipe before. They never knew that one of their friends was going thru this pain. They never knew Sideswipe had ever even felt this kind of pain ever! And the pits. How did he even survive? Nobody survived them. But Sideswipe somehow managed to grow up in them.

Sideswipe sniffed as a single tear went down his faceplates.

"I haven't seen him since right after the war." He stood and left everyone to go back to his little Berth room.

"Does anyone realize how dangerous it is for twins to be separated for this long?!" Asked Fix-it.

"We know Fix-it" replied Bumblebee.

"Um… sorry, but, we don't" said Denny. All of the Cybertronians looked at the two humans and sighed.

"Cybertronian twins are a little like human twins. They're originally one spark but were separated into two different bodies. Sideswipe has been living without half of his spark." Said Bumblebee. A sad silence came over everyone.

 **BAH BAH BAH BAH!**

And… The silence was broken.

"Proximity sensors! Someone snuck onto base" yelled Strongarm.

"AHHH!" Everyone turned to see a strange 'bot pinning Sideswipe to the ground.

"SIDESWIPE!" Yelled everyone at once.

"CAN SOMEONE TURN OFF THOSE FRAGGIN ALARMS?!" Yelled the mystery 'bot. Fix-it went to the control center and turned off the alarms.

"See isn't that better?" Said the 'bot. The 'bot slowly stepped out of the shadows, while dragging Sideswipe on the ground by his neck cords. Sideswipe screamed out in pain again.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled the stranger again. But instead of Sideswipe making a witty come back. He looked up at the 'bot and stopped yelling out in pain, even when he was still being dragged by his sensitive neck cords. Pain was still clear on his face though.

The 'bot was covered in black armor with dark purple on some of the tips. He had razor sharp servos that were also black, but had a blue glowing substance on them. Energon.

"Let go of Sideswipe." Said Bumblebee through closed denta.

"Oh, these must be your new friends, kid'" said the 'bot in a mocking tone.

"Don't call me that." Replied Sideswipe.

"Don't talk to me like that." Replied the 'bot. The 'bot then slapped Sideswipe in the faceplates, causing him to go flying in the direction of his friends. Sideswipe quickly stood back up and pulled out his katannas.

"You can't tell me what to do any more remember" said Sideswipe. There was true anger in his eyes.

"Well… I technically can. But if that doesn't get you to listen, I'm sure your brother will be just fine without you." Sideswipes optics went wide.

"Why are you talking about my brother?" Questioned Sideswipe. He looked like he was about to jump on the 'bot.

"Ah, yes. Your brother Sunstreaker. I came here to talk to you about him. You see, I'd like to make a deal with you" replied the 'bot stepping forward.

"I know how your deals go Starcharger" said Sideswipe also stepping forward. "If you've laid a servo on Sunny".

"Sideswipe" cut in Bumblebee. "Care to tell us who this 'bot is."

Sideswipe sighed "This is Starcharger. He's one of the trainers and betters at the pits".

"That's right. I'm also in charge of this piece of scrap" said Starcharger, motioning towards Sideswipe.

"What do you mean, in charge of?" Asked Drift.

"I wasn't born in the pits. He's the one who caught me and Sunny" answered Sideswipe. He pointed towards Starcharger.

"That's also right. And it's about time you came home, Sideswipe" said Starcharger.

"I'm not going back to that place. EVER." Replied Sideswipe.

"I thought you would say that, so I came up with a deal" said Starcharger, who started to walk towards Sideswipe.

"I have your brother" he paused for a bit. "And if you want him back, then you have to fight in the arena and win."

"You crazy fragger!" said Sideswipe starting to run towards Starcharger. Grimlock had to hold him back so that he didn't kill the mech.

"If you lose, you have to come back to the pits and fight for me" Starcharger smiled.

"And if he doesn't?" Asked Bumblebee.

"If he doesn't, he'd probably die from Sunstreaker being killed in the pits. Cause he's already in Kaon, waiting for you, Sideswipe."

"NO!" yelled Sideswipe. Sunny couldn't be in Kaon. HE COULDN'T! Sideswipe started to struggle harder to get to Starcharger.

"Ha ha ha. There's the blood thirsty gladiator I raised you to be. What do you say?" Sideswipe stopped struggling. He had to say yes. For Sunny. He stopped struggling and looked Starcharger in the optics.

"Fine. I'll fight, as long as you keep your side of the deal up" Answered Sideswipe. Grimlock let him out of his death grip.

"I thought so" muttered Starcharger. "I'll call the 'bots at Kaon, they'll send a space bridge for us to go to Kaon." Starcharger activated his comm. Link and started to talk to someone most likely back in Kaon.

"Sideswipe, you can't go back to Kaon. You would be killed." Said Strongarm.

"I have to. I have no choice, he has Sunny" replied Sideswipe.

"Then we're going with you" said Bumblebee. "We're all at team, remember."

"Yeah" replied Sideswipe "I just don't want you guys to view me any differently after."

"We never would" said Denny.

"Yeah" agreed Rustle.

"You two definitely can't come" said Sideswipe, kneeling down to go eye to optic with the humans.

"Why not" asked Rustle.

"You're just a kid. I don't want you to end up getting scarred for life." He turned to Denny "And you're his dad so…" Said Sideswipe.

"I have to stay here with him" Finished Denny. "Got it."

"I shall stay here in case there are any problems with Decepticons'" said Drift.

"Well everything's set. It's time to go kid" said Starcharger just as a space bridge opened up. "Hurry up."

"We're going too" said Bumblebee. Starcharger looked at every 'bot and sighed.

"Fine. Just, don't cause any trouble." Replied Starcharger. He started walking thru the space bridge and soon, every 'bot followed him. As soon as they came out of the other end of the portal, they were greeted by the smell of dirt mixed with fresh energon. They heard shouts and cheering from the savage crowds, and the horrifying screams of 'bots being either offlined or about to be.

"Sideswipe, you grew up here?!" Asked Strongarm. How could any 'bot, a youngling at most. Ever live in such conditions.

"Yep. Home sweet home… not" Replied Sideswipe.

"Let me give you the grand tour." Said Starcharger. "Down stairs is where the Gladiators stay. Over there is where the bets are made" he motioned towards a booth, surrounded by yelling betters. "And here, is the pits." They all stopped at an arch and looked down to see a gigantic dirty whole, with two 'bots in it. The two were screaming in blind rage and swinging at each other in hope that they would live to see another day.

"Primus" muttered Bumblebee as he looked down at the sight. Sideswipe just turned away as memories started to flood back into his processor.

"Yep. Welcome to the pits of Kaon." Said Starcharger. He smiled as he saw one of the 'bots in the pit shoot the other right in the spark, killing the 'bot instantly. He had just won 100 credits after all.

"Since we were only planning on Sideswipe coming and not all of you. Your all goanna have to share a room." Said Starcharger leading all of them to another room.

"And where were you planning on making me stay?" Asked Sideswipe.

"In your old room of course" replied Starcharger opening a large door. The room inside was a good size. It would work for all of the 'bots. But it smelled like the pits above. Dirty and energon stains in random spots.

"When's Sides' goanna fight?" asked Grimlock. Starcharger smirked.

"Right now." He grabbed Sideswipes arm and lead him back up to the pits above with the rest of the team following.

 **Bumblebee223: Well there's the chapter. I really hope you liked it.**

 **Sideswipe: Whoa whoa whoa, I thought you said it would be better for me in this chapter. This isn't better!**

 **Bumblebee223: Oh stop your complaining. And it is better, you get a chance to see Sunny again!**

 **Sideswipe: Yeah. And I get a little trip down memory lane.**

 **Sunstreaker: Yeah, I'm stuck in Kaon too. I didn't even do anything wrong!**

 **Sideswipe: Sunny?!**

 **Sunstreaker: Hi.**

 **Bumblebee223: Okay then… Please R &R and have an awesome day! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bumblebee223: Hi everyone! I am really sorry about the super long wait for the next chapter. This would be the part where I tell you all my excuse for not updating in months, but... I don't really have one so, yeah. :/ I am really sorry so please dont be mad at me please. I'm just stop talking now and get to the story. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I still don't own transformers!**

"Wait! What do you mean right now?!" asked Bumblebee as he and the rest of the team followed Starcharger and Sideswipe.

"I mean that Sideswipe here is gonna fight. Now." replied Starcharger as they slowed down in front of a large metal gate covered in rust and different colored gunk and goo on different spots of it. Thru the gate you could see the arena that both looked and smelled worse then when they were up in the stands. Afight was currently in action as they all stood there.

Two large mechs about Grimlocks size covered in dust and energon circled each other. Both had wounds littered across them.

One mech, who was a dark rown andorange, made the first move by diving at he other, who was a dirty green with what used to be white. The force of the attack caused both mechs to fall to the ground and start wrestling for the upperhand. In the end, the second mech managed to pin his opponent to the ground and started punching him. The first mech started struggling and screaming in horror as his spark started to slowly get dimmer, and dimmer. Until finally, he stopped struggling and fell limp, his optics going dark.

He was dead.

A bell started to ring as the crowd roared even loader. "What a brutal fight, lady's and gentlemen. IT seems that bone breaker won this fight!  
Now it's time to see who wll be going against this beast of a mech next."

As the overly enthusiastic speaker blabbed on, a team of clean up mechs' came out and started to drag the body out while bone breaker stood up,  
roaring in vicouse happyness that he had survived another day in the brutal pits.

"The next poor mech to be going up against bone breaker will be... What?! Well, folks it seems that we have someone we haven't seen in a while.  
Please welcome, the one, the only... SIDESWIPE!".

THe crowd was silent for a few seconds before erupting in cheering and roars. THe gate started to lift up and the team watched as Sideswipe was rudely shoved into the arena by Starcharger. The crowd only roared louder at the sight of Sideswipe. Bone breaker slowly turned around to face Sideswipe. showing the team the look of pure horror at the sight of Sideswipe.

"I can't beleive it folks, but it looks like we've finally got the second half of the twin terrors's back with us. I think that I see a team fight in the near future my friends!"

Sideswipe cast a sad and painful look back at the team, before walking further into the arena, towards the mech that he was meant to kill.

The team, having only seen Sideswipe fight Decepticons and durring training, had no idea that Sideswipe could easily kill this mech in probable less then an earth minute. But Sideswipe knew, the crowd knew, Starcharger knew, and the poor mech all knew that this was just a warm-up.

Another bell sounded and the two gladiators started circleing eachother. With watchful eyes, the team watched as Sideswipe seemed to size up his opponent.

Bone breaker, wanting his death to just be done with, charged first. Sideswipe just gracefully flipped over the larger mech, using his shoulders as a hand hold to knock Bone breaker off balance. Bone breaker stopped running and wobbled as he tried to balance himself. Sideswipe saw his opening and ran up to his back, kicking the other mech between his shoulder blades. This caused Bone breaker to lose his balance comp;etely and fall onto his stomcch. Sideswipe quickly grabbed one of his katanna's and lifted it into the air over the mechs upper back.

"I'm sorry". It was a small apolagy, but full of truth and pain.

The next thing to happen made Bumblebee grateful that Rustle wasn't there to see it. Sideswipe pulled his katanna out of the back of the now lifeless shell of a mech an started walking away. A grave expression on his face tha no one on the team had ever seen on him before. The croud started to chant his name, which didn't help the pain in Sidesipe's spark at all.

Sideswipe just kept walking toward the gate as the announcer started to talking about the fight again. The gate opened and Sideswipe came over to the team and Starcharger. Starcharge smiled and clapped his hand on sideswipe's back.

"Good fight out there kid. Just like old times!" congratulated Starcharger as he walked away. "You all know the way back to your room."

"Sideswipe, a- are you ak?" asked Strongarm taking a step towards her comrade.

"It's that other mech you should be worried about." replied Sidedwipe, refusing to meet any of their gazes. "C'mon, lets just get back to the room. ok?"

The team just nodded in responce and followed their friend thru the crowd. it wasn't long until they reached the door to the old room and they all silently piled in. Sideswipe quickly took a spot in the corner furthest from hte door and sat down, still not looking up.

Bumblebee sighed and looked at the rest of his team. Grimlock looked confused, sad, and angry all at the same time. Strongarm loked on the verge of tears from watchin he usually playful and happy team mate murder another mech against his own free will. Fix-it was looking at Sideswipe with a sad expression, while most likely looking for injurys.

But Bumblebee himself felt sad, that his friend had to do that, confused by the way everyone had reacted when Sideswipe had entered the arena,  
and mostly woried. Worried about the way that Sideswipe had looked at htem all before the fight, he had looked scared, almost like a lost kid. Bumblebee was also worried about the way that Sideswipe had extinguished that mechs sprk without even flinching. Like it was just a chore that he had to do and had done a hundred times before. Had he? Bumblebee ddn't know and almost didn't want to.

"I'm sorry" said Sideswipe all of a sudden. Everyone turned to see Sideswipe looking at them all with the same face that he had when he had walked back to the group.

"About what?" Strongarm asked, genuenly congused that her friend would say that.

"About you guys having to see that. You shouldn't have even come here in the first place" replied Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe. You didn't have a choice. You had to to get your brother back." said Bumblebee taking a step towrds SIdeswipe.

"Yeah. It was that jerk Starsomethins' fault" said Grimlock. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"But, Sideswipe. I think we would all like a little bit more backround to this whole stich-switch-SITUation" said Fix-it. Once again,  
everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Sideswipe didn't look entirely happy about the situation.

"You could start with telling us about Sunstreaker." suggested Bumblebee. Sideswipe seemed a bit happier at the mention of his brother, so they all took that as a good sign.

"Ok. Well, Sunstreaker was...

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Bumblebee223: Sorry for another cliffhanger everyone.**

 **Sideswipe: You better not take forever to update this time, it was bad enough the first time with a cliffhanger.**

 **Bumblebee223: Yeah, I know. Sorry again. I'll try to get this updated some time durring this week.**

 **Sideswipe: You better. Or you should at least have an excuse!**

 **Bumblebee223: Ok, Ok. Well, I hope that you all liked that chapter and aren't to mad at me. Have an awesome day!**


End file.
